Kawaii Love
by several 7authors
Summary: Como un simple gesto, puede causar tantos cambios? ¿Robar el hambre, llevar el sueño y traer miles de cuestionamientos tontos?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy Mai-Bries, por este no ser mi idioma de origen muchas palabras puede salir equivocadas, pido disculpas desde ahora, pero espero que se divierten con la historia.

 _ **Punto de vista Ken**_

La gran batalla final fue finalmente ganó ... Muchos niños de todo el mundo nos han dado fuerza, para apoyar Imperialdramon después de la emocionante sacrificio Oikawa, allí estábamos, sin habla, abovedado con todo lo que pasó.

Leafmon estaba agotado en mis brazos y a nuestro alrededor nuestros amigos se agitaban en conmemoración, mi cabeza estaba un caos, las imágenes parecían pasar sin sonido, yo estaba tan aturdido con todo aquello, parecía en trance.

Entonces oí su voz y miré hacia ella, su cara estaba mojada por las lágrimas de emoción, las mejillas cortas, traía a Poromon en sus brazos, me dirigió algunas palabras, pero yo no conseguí entenderlas correctamente, la euforia a nuestro alrededor era intensa.

No tuve mucho tiempo para procesar los hechos, cuando ella se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un beso en la cara, fue tan rápido e inesperado, me hizo congelar completamente, petrificar, Miyako en su euforia, ni se dio cuenta de lo que me causó , besó a Leafmon en mis brazos y luego se volteó corriendo hacia su familia.

No sé por cuánto tiempo me quedé parado allí con la mano sobre el lugar del beso, sintiéndolo formando. Los niños corriendo al encuentro de sus familias, o buscando medios de volver al país de donde vinieron y yo parado allí, como si mi mente hubiera dado la pantalla azul.

No tardó los helicópteros y los coches de la prensa comenzaron a sobrevolar el lugar, querían saber más sobre el Mundo Digital, sobre los Digimons y los digiscolhidos. Sentí una mano apoyándose en mi hombro, por un momento mi corazón saltó con expectación y temo que ella fuera otra vez, pero eran mis padres.

¿Tenía que irse, huir de la prensa, descansar, pensar sobre esa novedad de mundo real y Digital estar conectados para siempre, pero eso importa? No, en realidad los cuestionamientos en mi cabeza eran otros. ¿Por qué Miyako-san me besó? Ella estaba emocionada, eufórica y cuando queda así no mide sus acciones, ya había observado ese rasgo de su personalidad fuerte, pero ... ¿Por qué fue conmigo? ¿Porque yo? ¿Sería por estar más cerca? Pero todos estaban cerca, entonces podría haber sido con el Motomiya, Takaishi, Hida ... ¿No, fue conmigo, eso quiere decir algo?

Las palabras que me dijo antes de que yo ... De mí ...

Si hubiera sabido lo que eran las palabras que me dijo ...

 **punto de vista narrador**

los días que siguieron, Ken estaba inquieto, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese beso y motivo por la chica de cabellos violáceos haber tomado tal actitud y en aquel momento. Había tantas cosas serias, importantes para tomar su pensamiento, pero ninguna de ellas lo hacía.

Él podría llamar a la chica y preguntar, enviar un correo electrónico tal vez, pero ¿qué diría? ¿Y cómo lo haría? Todo lo que imaginaba lo había hecho sentirse ridículo. Ser patético, ridículo, era así que se sentía, no conseguía comer derecho, ni dormir, ni al menos respirar y todo a causa de un gesto tan simple, con certeza para ella aquello fue algo normal.

Tenía las vacaciones para tomar una actitud, llamar a la niña en redes sociales, algo así, pero el miedo y la duda no le dejaba actuar. Una mañana recibió de sus padres la noticia de que ambos tomaron unos días de licencia y la familia pasaría el resto de las vacaciones en las montañas.

Este comunicado fue bueno y malo al mismo tiempo, pero él estaba cansado y pasar un tiempo en familia y en un lugar hermoso no era mala idea, su relación con sus padres estaba progresando cada día, ambas partes se esfuerzan al máximo para reparar sus negligencias y fallas.

Entonces, aquello tenía más urgencia y cuando volviese él podría pensar en cómo entrar en contacto con la chica, tendría que ser un gesto de gran bravura y en su mente parecía más aterrador que enfrentar a cualquier enemigo, sin embargo si lo hiciera tal vez podría volver a tener una buena noche de sueño.

Wormmon estaba preocupado por el compañero, temía que la escena del sacrificio de Oikawa pudiera haber sido demasiado fuerte y traumatizado a su pareja, el chico casi no comía, apenas dormía y estaba aéreo todo el tiempo y peor de todo él apenas le dirigía la palabra, cada vez que la pequeña criatura verdosa intentaba comenzar un diálogo, sobre cosas corrientes como clima, programas de televisión, el chico respondía con "Uhum", pero era nítido que no estaba prestando atención.

(...)

El viaje estaba siendo agradable, el sitio era precioso rodeado de hermosas montañas, la pequeña ciudad, que ofrecen grandes baños y muchos platos típicos, así como teatros casi todos los días con las cuestiones culturales, también hay varias tiendas que venden y que no se sienten como si fueran a llevar algo a ella, podría ser una presilla de pelo, pero ella siempre usa ese pañuelo azul o alguna boina, tal vez un anillo, pero eso que los novios dan para firmar compromiso, con ese pensamiento él se imaginó colocando un anillo en el dedo de la muchacha y su cara se calentó como si estuviera en llamas "que absurdo sólo gané un beso en la cara y estoy teniendo un pensamiento tan tonto! Soy un idiota!

"El Chico negó con la cabeza varias veces con el fin de deshacerse de los pensamientos embarazosos, mientras que su compañero observaba con un signo de interrogación. Era difícil olvidar a la chica, a cada rincón que siempre había algo que le recordaba.

A la hora del almuerzo una pareja de hermanos en la mesa al lado disputaba la galleta de arroz más grande, así como Miyako y Daisuke hacían, tan divertido ver las discusiones tontas de ellos, Ken no consiguió contener una sonrisa al recordar.

Y así las vacaciones fueron pasando, él se divertía mucho con sus padres y Wormmon, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en ella. En el último día la familia hizo senderismo y paró en la cima de una montaña de donde daba para ver toda la ciudad, era posible contemplar una hermosa puesta del sol.

El padre sugirió que fueran hasta el templo existente en el lugar y hicieran una oración, si dejáramos algo como ofrenda a cambio ganarían algo importante para el futuro. El chico no creía en esas cosas, pero no quiso arruinar la diversión en familia, los acompañó e hizo la oración, pero juzgó no tener nada para dejar como ofrenda, entonces se acordó de la pluma bonita que había comprado antes.

Después de ponderar por algunos momentos le vino la idea de que podría ganar a cambio algo relacionado con ella. Hizo su oración de nuevo, no podía evitar de sentirse tan tonto, aún así quiso ir con aquello hasta el fin. En el momento en el que el hombre se convierte en un hombre, el hombre se convierte en un hombre.

Cuando salieron del templo y comenzaron a bajar por el sendero de donde vinieron, Ken tuvo la perfecta visión del momento en que Miyako caminó cerca de sí y puede entender palabra por palabra de lo que ella dijo "Ahora que las batallas acabaron, no nos veremos más con tanta frecuencia. ¡Te voy a extrañar!"

 _ **Ken POV**_

Así que la leyenda era real, que incluso podría volver a ese momento y saber lo que había dicho. No nos veremos más con tanta frecuencia, va a sentir mi falta ... Ah no es que pueda hacer algo al respecto. Cuando salió de mis devaneos, Wormmon parecía ya estar llamándome a buen tiempo, pero en mi agitación terminé por ignorarlo y seguir apresurado haciendo que mis padres pararan para oírme.

\- Padre, mamá, me gustaría, por favor, poder estudiar en Odaiba, cerca de mis amigos. - Mantuve la cabeza baja mientras esperaba la respuesta.

\- Querido, de Tamachi a Odaiba es casi una hora de metro ... - Mi madre comenzó preocupada.- Usted tendría que despertar más temprano y llegaría con el sol poniéndose.

\- Lo sé mamá, pero ahora que las batallas Digital Word han terminado, voy a tardar en encontrarme con mis amigos.y ...

\- Me parece muy bien. - Fui interrumpido por mi padre, que desordenó mis cabellos.- Si desea estar entre su amigo, es para allá que usted va.

Miré a mi madre y ella sonrió dando un acento positivo con la cabeza.

\- Gracias padre, madrecita, estoy muy feliz!

\- ¿Quieres decir que te extrañas esos días con miedo de no ver a tu amigo Ken-chan? - Wormmon pregunta inocentemente y yo congelo a la hora.

\- Defina extraño, Wormmon. - Mi madre solicita explicaciones inmediatas y yo ya empiezo a sentir que eso va a acabar de forma vergonzosa.

\- Ken-chan es extraño, no come derecho, no duerme bien, suspira todo el día ya veces se está sonriendo al vacío, en casa él llamaba el ordenador y se quedaba un tiempo mirando la caja de correo, escribía algunas palabras, pero borró todo y estaba inquieta ...

he estado recibiendo más pequeño de todos los detalles que aparece y mis padres me miraron con esas expresiones excitados, con una sonrisa.

\- Hm! Bien que yo había percibido ... Qué gracia querida, nuestro hijo ya estaba viviendo las alegrías y ansiedades, del primer amor ...- Cantarola mi madre, yo sólo quería un agujero para esconderme. - Entonces ... ¿Es la Miyako-chan?

\- ¿Qué? No, no sé, err ... Sí, como usted sabe? - Qué vergüenza épica, parecía que un nudo se había formado en mi garganta.

\- Las madres siempre saben también vieron cómo se veía en la fiesta de Navidad

Cuando miramos? ¿No nos miramos de forma diferente, o miramos? Lo mismo sucede con ese beso en realidad quería decir "algo más?"

\- y luego decir que Ken-chan y Miyako-san se aparean, tienen bebés y empezar familia?

\- ¡WORMMON! - Reprendí aterrorizado.

\- No funciona bien para los humanos, Wormmon, esos documentales de la televisión relataron sobre la vida animal. - Mi padre explica, mientras mi madre no puede contener la risa.

\- ¿Los humanos no son animales? - Insiste curioso.

\- Somos, pero raciocinamos y tenemos varias etapas complejas y largas antes de llegar al apareamiento y los cachorros.- Explica mi padre, luego acompaña a mi madre en la risa y luego completa. - ¿Demasiadas veces has visto, Ken?

\- Padre - Choramingo ofendido, sólo tengo 11 años, no estoy obligado a pasar por esa humillación. Ni siquiera sé si significo algo para ella, cómo iba a pensar en casarse y tener hijos.

Lo peor es que el asunto duró, Wormmon expusieron sus dudas y mi padre respondía, mi madre me ríe y yo quería ser abducido por un OVNI. El lado bueno era que, incluso mis padres sabiendo, yo iba a estudiar en Odaiba cerca de mis amigos y pudiendo encontrarla todos los días.

Mi nombre es, Ichijouji Ken, tengo 11 años, estoy en el quinto año y encaminando hacia una nueva fase de mi vida, reuniendo todo el coraje que necesitaré para descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos de la chica que ... ¡De la chica que me gusta!


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Miyako**

me dio pereza en mi cama, agotado de mi último día de vacaciones ... Oh, mis vacaciones, la intensidad disfrutó, fue a Disney con mis hermanas, me utilizan para hacer las cosas de niño, ya que no pueden hacer solas, eso es muy lucrativo, no reclamo nada.

En el caso de que no se conozcan los nombres de los personajes de la saga, los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son los siguientes:

El despertador toca y yo ya salta de la cama, animadamente, mi mochila ya está ordenada y las fotos de mis maravillosas vacaciones, ya fueron añadidas para mostrar a mis amigas ... Abro las cortinas y Hawkmon ya estaba en el balcón, bien, los pájaros despiertan mucho pronto, él ya había hecho su vuelo matinal.

\- Buenos días Miyako-chan! ¡Estoy viendo que has despertado bien dispuesta! - Exclama mi compañero al acercarse.

\- ¡Buen día tu lindo! - Deposito un beso en su frente y tomo algunas ropas, siguiendo hacia el baño.

Yo sé, ustedes deben estar pensando cuál es el motivo de tanta animación en el primer día lectivo del año. Es que además de estar con nostalgia de mis amigos y loca para contar mis aventuras, ese es mi último año como primario, año que viene seré una alumna del gimnasio y ahí es donde las cosas realmente suceden.

En cuanto a eso, quiero que mi último año como primario sea inolvidable, voy a todas las excursiones escolares, a los parques de diversión, vivir intensamente mi último año como niño, porque el año que viene seré una adolescente, responsable, crecida ... Ahhhhhhhh es tan emocionante y ... ¡tan asustadizo!

Salgo del baño ya vestida y con los dientes cepillados, sigo a la cocina donde encuentro a Hawkmon ayudando a mi madre a preparar mi obento.

\- ¿Para cuántas personas están poniendo comida? - Llego detrás de ellos, me horrorizó con el tanto de comida que pusieron en elobento. - Sé que yo como mucho, pero así es ya exagerado.

\- ¡Buenos días querida! Puse comida más porque siempre reclama que Daisuke-kun roba parte de su almuerzo.

\- Sí, dije incluso y también recuerdo haber dicho para cuando él viniera en la tienda de la señora dar una bronca en ella y no para aumentar la cantidad de almuerzo! - Cruce los brazos enojada.

\- Bueno ... - Mi madre se paró, sonriendo medio torpe, llevando el indicador contra la barbilla. - Realmente me regañarlo por ´él, porque eres una niña grande y si se sigue haciendo lo que puede sorprender a sus pretendientes futuras ...

\- Sin estos pretendientes! No tiene chicos que me interesan en esa escuela, además ... No quiero pensar en esas cosas ese año. ¿A propósito lo que hizo que la señora desistir de dar una bronca en él?

\- Err ... Bueno ... Es que él dijo "Oh tía, lo siento, no puedo evitar, su comida es tan olorosa y sabrosa, confieso que muero de envidia de Miyako por tener una madre tan talentosa en la cocina." Me quedé tan halagada que no tuvo cómo pelear con él, pobre Miyako-chan, él es un buen chico!

\- Xii, parece que él llevó a su madre en el pico! - Hawkmon juega, pero lleno de razón, aquel pastel enrolló a mi madre además de no dar bronca ella todavía llenó mi obento con más comida. ¡Yo mata a Daisuke!

Me concentré en tomar mi desayuno, mis hermanos ya habían salido, mi hermano está de mudanza a su propio apartamento, un gran paso! Hoy la noche voy a ayudar con la organización, Momoe está cursando el segundo año del segundo grado y Chizuru el tercero, el año que viene la más vieja también va a vivir sola.

Termino mi café, acompañada por Hawkmon, tomo mis cosas y me despido de mi madre, cuando llego a la puerta de mi edificio, encuentro a mis vecinos Iori-chan y Takeru-kun, que estaban esperando, para seguir juntos.

Después de los saludos, comenzamos una animada conversación sobre nuestras vacaciones y todos nuestros planes para el período lectivo que se inicia, Takeru-kun cuenta que quiere montar un club de literatura e Iori-kun revela que su abuelo aceptó trabajar en un dojo cercano y, va a enseñar a Kendo para los chicos y chicas de la región, él le ayudará, no me quedé atrás y también conté todos mis planes.

Nuestros socios nos siguieron hasta la escuela, pero cuando vieron el alboroto de alumnos, se despidieron y se escondieron. Cuando llegamos frente a la escuela, la puerta todavía estaba encerrada.

Hikari-chan conversaba animadamente con una chica de pelo verde y ojos rojizos, al parecer nueva alumna.

Al principio los chicos y yo nos miramos de forma interrogativa, después seguimos hacia ellas. Mal cambiamos saludos y Hikari-chan ya dio una bomba de noticias.

\- Personal esta aquí es la Shinomiya Rina, ella también es una DigiDestined, como nos vio en la TV decidió a enturmar y ella también tiene un deseo.-Revela tranquilamente.

\- ¡Bienvenido, Shinomiya-san! - Dijimos al unísono.

\- Gracias, es un placer.

Ni siquiera conseguimos conversar derecho y las niñas de la escuela ya llegaron tirando y llevándonos a una rueda.

\- Chicas, antes de que las clases comiencen nosotros queremos saber cuál de ustedes ya dio su primer beso? - Todos nos asombra, parecía que estaban haciendo una especie de informe.

\- Yagami-san, con quien fue su primer beso, con Takaishi-kun o Motomiya-kun? - Naoko-san, que conducía la investigación, se dirige a Hikari-chan y yo ya empiezo a reír.

\- Miyako-chan, no se reía, de qué lado estás? - Recibí un codo de la castaña. - Con ninguno de los dos, porque son mis amigos y tampoco he besado a nadie. - Risitos y burruros se inician y Naoko-san pide silencio.

\- ¿Y tú, chica novata?

\- Puede llamarme Rina. Ya di mi primer beso y fue con mi primo que es dos años mayor.

\- ¡Oooh! - Se adhieren todas.

\- Rina-san, eres increíble!

\- ¡Tan osada!

\- ¡Tan delante de todos nosotros!

Las niñas comienzan el alboroto y otra vez Naoko-san de nuevo en foco, pero ...

\- Y usted Inoue-san, que han tenido su primer beso?

Primer beso ...

el primer beso ...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _utilicé soñar que mi primer beso sería con un guapo actor de drama, un famoso cantante, incluso un K-Popper, ¿por qué no? En el caso de que se trate de una película de ficción o de ficción, se trata de una película de ficción. , después descubrí que era el Digimon Kaiser, quedé tan frustrada que esas ilusiones bobas se perdieron. pero ... Con el paso del tiempo, su redención, sus esfuerzos para ayudarnos y su real personalidad tan tierna! Creo que las cosas han vuelto a confundirse dentro de mí._

 _Ese día, después de la batalla, algo me dijo que a partir de ese momento nuestras vidas siguen un camino muy diferente, he creado un valor que nunca pensé que lo haría ..._

 _bueno ... no fue exactamente como había planeado en mi mente las cosas parecían mucho más que es lo que más me ha gustado y que me ha gustado mucho y que me ha gustado mucho y que me ha gustado mucho. , se pegaba en su memoria para siempre ..._

 _que a mí siempre acobardado, ya estaba por delante de él se detuvo, sus ojos me miraban curiosos, su cara enrojeció ligeramente, como si pudiera predecir lo que tenía en mente. ¡No! Yo no podía hacer eso con él, el primer beso es algo muy importante y ese momento sería sí memorable, pero y si no me gusta? Si fuera apasionado por alguna chica y estuviera guardando este momento para ella?_

 _Como yo ya estaba allí, tan cerca, simplemente hablé algo sobre "demoramos a vernos de ahora en adelante y que sentiría nostalgia." No pude esperar su respuesta, me incliné y besé su cara, fue tan breve, pero suficiente para hacerlo que se quedará completamente ruborizado. Beije Leafmon en sus brazos y corrí._

 _¿Cómo pude tener tanto coraje? ¿Qué debe estar pensando de mí ahora? ¡Ay mi Kami! Yo estaba planeando hacer algo como ... Kyahhhhhhhhhh!_

 _¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! ... ¡Qué vergüenza! Nunca pensé que hacer algo así, me dejaría tan constreñida, pero ya estaba hecho, yo no conseguía mirar hacia atrás, en verdad creo que no voy a conseguir mirarlo nunca más en la vida!_

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

\- Hey, Inoue-san?

\- ¿Hola? - Vuelvo de mis devaneos y noto que todas las niñas ya habían dicho algo sobre el tema y esperaban que yo hablara.

\- ¿Ya dio su primer beso? O por casualidad sigue ese cliché tosco de películas de los años 80, donde las chicas de gafas no tienen derecho al amor.- Naoko-san apunta juguetón y todas reímos.

\- Me gustan los clichés, pero eso ya es falta de cerebro, dejan mis gafas fuera de eso ... Bueno, no es por usar gafas y gustar de tecnología ... Es que el primer beso es algo muy difícil, exige mucho coraje.

\- Pero usted tiene un Digimon, luchó al lado de él, parece, viajó por el mundo en misión. Eso para mí es ser valiente ...- Shinomiya-san, muestra que realmente tiene mucho conocimiento sobre nuestra historia.

\- No es el mismo tipo de coraje. Luchar para salvar el mundo o la vida de alguien es algo casi obligatorio, que son lanzados en el ojo de un huracán y se ve obligado a actuar, pero antes de un flechazo ...

\- Ah? - Todas preguntan al mismo tiempo.

\- Déjame explicar la sensación. Usted ha cumplido todas las etapas del juego, mató a todos los enemigos, juntó el máximo de elementos, se quedó todo equipado, ganó experiencia, pero cuando llega al jefe, a centímetros de la victoria, el juego se bloquea o da un pico de energía y su PC se reinicia ...

\- Oh, esa es la explicación más fácil?

\- No entendí nada.

\- ¿El amor es el juego y el jefe es el crujido?

Y todas las niñas empezaron a preguntar de una vez.

\- Hmm! En el caso de que se trate de una persona que no sea de su agrado, que no sea de su familia, ni de su familia, ni de su familia, ni de sus hijos. me encanta contra la pared y me beso intensamente, como en las películas occidentales ...

\- ¡Oooh! - Hizo un coro admirado.

\- ¡Sólo en sus sueños, dragón! - Esa voz. Sólo puede ser el idiota del Daisuke.

En el primer día de clase él ya ha venido detrás de mí, me inferniza, con certeza está con nostalgia de mi puño de Sakura Haruno en sus huellas.

Cerré los puños, furiosa, volviéndose hacia atrás para golpearlo.

\- ¿No estás viendo que eso es asunto de chicas? - Cuando me volví, ya me quedé en posición de ataque, pero me detení antes de que mi puño lo golpeara, congele con la sorpresa que tuve.

\- Yo sé que es asunto de chicas, muestre, pero pensé que usted y Hikari-chan fueran a gustar la novedad. - Él se esquiva y me quedo incrédula con lo que veo.

\- Ken-kun? - No puede creer.

Ken-kun estaba allí, recuerdos del beso que le di vinieron a mi mente, quería un agujero para meterme. Por su expresión tengo total certeza de que él oyó la tontería que acabo de decir, su rostro estaba pálido y su expresión era la peor posible.

Kami, ¿qué hice? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué vergüenza, qué arrepentimiento de haber dicho eso.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Ken**

\- Buenos días, Ken-chan Eres ya ordenado, es demasiado pronto. - La voz perezosa de Wormmon, me quita de mis pensamientos.

\- ¡Buen día, Wormmon!

\- Kenzinho, porque estás ordenado para la escuela a las cuatro de la mañana? - Mi socio indaga, haciéndome coraje.

\- Ah, es que es lejos que ya me ha querido adelantar. - Mentira, no pude dormir pensando en la expectativa de ver a mis amigos mañana y ... "ella".

Wormmon se acurrucó al edredón y cerró los ojos volviendo a dormir, pero yo ... Revisé mi mochila varias veces para ver si no olvidé nada, di vueltas y vueltas por la habitación, senté cerca la ventana y me quedé mirando el amanecer, los pájaros comenzando a cantar y hacer algazarra.

Oí golpes en la puerta, era mi madre me llamaba para el desayuno.

\- ¡Buen día! - Abro la puerta, ya saliendo con la mochila en la espalda y ella se asombra.

\- ¡Wow! Querido, ¿cuánto tiempo estás despierto?

\- Desde las cuatro de la mañana. - Informa Wormmon llegando detrás de mí, haciéndome coraje. - Creo que no ha dormido. - Me delata y me quiero un agujero para meterse.

\- ¡Ah, Ken! - Es todo lo que mi madre cantarola, mientras sirve el café.

Mi estómago revive, estoy tan ansioso que no puedo comer bien, mi padre ya había salido, sólo estábamos tres, las horas pasando lentamente y mi madre con una sonrisa en la cara, analizándote, dejándome avergonzado.

Por fin dio mi hora, cogí la mochila, me despedí de mi madre y Wormmon, y seguí mi camino, la mañana estaba fresca y agradable, incluso el metro estando lleno de gente que iba a sus trabajos y alumnos siguiendo a sus escuelas, consecuentemente susurrando cosas sobre mí, no me importó, mi mente estaba en el momento en que yo venía allí.

¿Cómo reaccionará Miyako-san? ¿Será que me va a besar de nuevo o fingir que nada sucedió? Puede venir a mí a la salida y ...

 **Reverie ...**

 _No estoy, después de un día de clases en la nueva escuela, me encuentro con mis amigos en la salida, cada uno tiene algo que ver con lo que nos despedimos, pero no a ella._

 _\- Ken-kun ...- Ella cora sosteniendo fuerte el asa de la mochila, girando levemente el cuerpo de un lado a otro, mirándome tímidamente._

 _\- ¿Ah? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo, Miyako-san? - Finito no saber que se va a declarar, pero estoy ansioso._

 _\- ¿Usted realmente necesita irse ahora? - Y noto lo graciosa que es cuando es tímida._

 _\- Bueno ... Creo que tengo algún tiempo, pero ¿por qué?_

 _\- ¿Me gustaría caminar en el parque conmigo?_

 _\- Sí, por supuesto ..._

 _caminamos en silencio hasta el parque central de Odaiba, durante la semana no es tan ocupado, sólo oímos los pájaros que cantan, por lo que se detiene repentinamente._

 _\- Err ... Ya sabes, Ken-kun ..._

 _\- Sí ... - trato de controlar mi ansiedad._

 _\- La última vez que nos encontramos yo ... bueno, ese beso, lo hice porque ..._

 _\- Porque ...- Seguros una de sus manos para animarla a continuar._

 _\- Porque, Ken-kun,..._

 _ **soñar despierto al final**_

de mi Acuerdo de trance llegar a mi estación, desembarcar y seguir mi camino, preguntándose qué tipo sería si el Miyako-san me declaró como el primer día, pero ... Y entonces ? Nos estaríamos ...

Kami, fue un paso muy grave, sólo pienso ... Me pregunto si alguna vez se dio un beso a alguien, espero que no, pero me imagino que causa dolor torácico agudo. Pensando por otro lado, si la gente va a besar sería bueno que uno de nosotros fuera experimentado, no es mi caso.

Me siento un fracasado cuando pienso de eso, pero no quiero que ella ya haya besado a otro chico, eso no, sin chance, ni pensar!

Con esos pensamientos, llego de frente a la nueva escuela, no tardó para que los grupitos de alumnos comenzara a hablar de mí, me quedé totalmente incómodo, queriendo esconderme de alguna forma.

Recorrió cada rincón con la mirada y no la vi, pero sentí un toque en el hombro.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ichijouji? ¿Se equivocó de escuela? - Motomiya me recibe juguetón.

\- Es, creo que sí. Ahora voy a equivocarse por el resto del año. - Responde a su broma.

\- Espero que quede en nuestra clase. - Takaishi-san pone la mano en mi hombro.

\- Me encantaría.

\- Sea bienvenido. - Hida saluda formalmente. - Si me dan licencia, me voy a unir a mis compañeros de clase. - Se despide, caminando hasta un grupito de chicos más jóvenes.

En el caso de que se produzca un cambio en la escuela y Motomiya ya sugiere que entre al equipo de fútbol y bien ... Ya no tengo el efecto de las semillas de las tinieblas y cuando entrar en el campo la gente querrá verme como yo era antes, no podré darles a ellas.

Pensar en eso me trajo una tristeza tan grande, fue como si una neblina fría y negra se hubiera formado a mi alrededor, creo que el Takaishi-san percibió y cambió el asunto.

\- Después piensan en eso. Las chicas estarán felices al verte aquí. - Siento mi cara arder con ese comentario.

En algún lugar "ella" debe estar por aquí.

\- ¡Mira, ellas están ahí en aquel grupito, vamos! - El pelirrojo apunta a un grupito lleno de chicas, muy animadas, todas riendo y hablando al mismo tiempo, veces susurraban y veces daban gritos histéricos.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea que vayas hasta allí, ahora. - Takaishi intenta alertar.

\- Ah, no viene con esa, rubio. Si ellas quieren contar secretos, hagan una fiesta del pijama, la escuela es lugar público - Dicho eso, Motomiya sostiene mi pulso y me arrastra hasta el grupito.

Todo comienza a quedarse en cámara lenta, antes de que pueda avistar a quien tanto quería, puedo identificar a Hikari-san y noto que ella tiene una cámara fotográfica moderna, en las manos, cuando damos algunos pasos más, finalmente la veo de espaldas, explicando algo animadamente, sus cabellos lilas flotando con la brisa.

Ella viste una bermuda negra hasta poco debajo de las rodillas, una blusita baby look azul bebé con el escudo del Capitán América y usa una boina vino. Parece emocionado con lo que está hablando.

\- ¡Ay, paren! Lo que quiero decir es que el primer beso es mejor cuando encontramos un crsh de actitud. - Oigo la voz de Miyako explicando a las otras chicas y siento una puntada en el pecho en saber que estoy lejos de ser lo que ella espera.

\- Entonces, defina su primer beso perfecto. - La chica con el sujetapapeles en la mano, pregunta y todas se callan para oír.

Motomiya frenó el paso justo detrás de Miyako, pero algo me decía que no debía estar allí.

\- Hmm!

En el caso, será con un chico de la universidad, después de llevarme a un día de paseo romántico, él me acompañará hasta en casa y la calle estará desierta ... Me apoyará contra la pared y me besará intensamente, como las películas occidentales...

y me sentí como una vidriera que golpeó una roca, como si estilhasasse en miles de pequeñas piezas, tomadas por una brisa de refrigeración. A partir de esas palabras los colores del mundo se desvaneció y empecé a ver todo en blanco y negro ...

Sería comenzar una discusión con Motomiya, pero cambiaron la expresión cuando me miraba, como si mi decepción fue escrito por toda la cara.

No podía oír nada más, pensar en nada más, un nudo se formó en mi garganta y necesité hacer un esfuerzo sobre el humano para contener las lágrimas, me sentí un fracasado, idiota, me quedé las vacaciones entera idealizando el momento en que nos encontramos sólo para descubrir lo que más temía, ese beso no significó nada para ella, fue sólo una despedida.

Yo ya pasé por muchas cosas, pero nunca pensé en tener que contener lágrimas delante de todo el mundo, después de una situación tan humillante, cogí la mandíbula y traté de controlarme al máximo, no pude mirarla, para nada a mi alrededor, si yo pudiera correr de vuelta a mi casa, me encerrar en mi cuarto y nunca más saldría de allí.

Para mi suerte la señal tocó y los alumnos empezaron a entrar, Motomiya se dispuso a ir conmigo hasta el directorio, mientras las amigas de Inoue la rodearon, cubriéndola de preguntas sobre mí.

Seguí vacío, seco, en modo automático, no pude prestar atención a nada que mi amigo decía, y en la dirección no fue muy diferente. Cuando fui encaminado hasta el aula, el profesor me presentó y fue un alboroto ya esperado, pero yo estaba tan seco que todos se marchitaron tan pronto como abrió la boca para hablar algo, fue como si mi angustia hubiera borrado la llama de la animación de todos .

Me quedé en la clase de mis amigos, pero no en la de ella, pues ella está un año adelantada por ser mayor. Más viejo ... Obvio que ella, como la mayoría de las chicas, sueña con un chico más viejo.

No he podido prestar atención a nada que ha dicho el profesor y estoy seguro de que mis amigos percibieron algo malo conmigo.

 **Narrador POV**

Desde el momento en Miyako dijo esas palabras y entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ken, que la chica se sentía mal, que podría ser algo de su cabeza, pero parecía tan decepcionado con lo que había oído.

Ella no sabría decir si para el bien o para el mal, los dos no pudieron intercambiar ni un saludo digno, una vez que la señal tocó y Daisuke arrastró al niño hacia adentro, paralelo a eso las chicas de la escuela la rodearon, cubriéndola de preguntas sobre el "niño prodigio".

\- Cuénta todo sobre él, Miyako-chan.

\- ¿Qué le gusta comer?

\- ¿Qué canciones oye?

\- ¿Qué películas y series son sus preferidos?

\- ¿Qué tipo de chica o chico le gusta?

Todas estas preguntas, sumado a la posibilidad de haber dejado al chico herido consigo, por algún motivo, dejó la violacea furiosa y ella terminó gritando.

\- ¡PAREN CON ESO! - Todas se callaron encogiéndose, asustadas, menos Hikari que contenía una risa, poniendo la mano sobre la boca. - No sé todas esas cosas sobre el Ken-kun, somos amigos, pero no tan íntimos.

\- Hikari juega leña en la hoguera y las niñas se quedan enloquecidas, queriendo saber lo que la castaña sugirió, mientras Miyako cora y pierde la pose.

\- Hikari-chan, eso no ayudó en nada.

Las chicas estaban aún más alborotadas, cuando la señal toca, librando a Miyako de todos los cuestionamientos.

\- Lo que me deja tranquila ... - La voz de Akashiya Akane, llama la atención de todas. - Es que ustedes no pueden ser más que amigos. - Concluye victoriosa y todas las chicas hacen una expresión confusa. - Primero por ser totalmente inaceptable que una chica mayor se relaciona con un niño más joven, eso sería un escándalo! Además, no creo que usted tiene el perfil para ser la novia de alguien tan Ichijouji ... Ken

Inoue Miyako, no era el tipo de chica que escuchó insultos e insinuaciones maliciosas y salir corriendo a llorar a solas en el baño, dirigió una mirada Furioso hacia la chica del quinto año, cerró los puños y un aura negra se formó a su alrededor, mientras los ojos brillaban en rojo, las demás chicas se encogió.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "no tengo perfil"? - El habla sale en un tono asustado.

\- A por favor, Inoue-san, mire hacia usted. Si viste como los chicos, habla mucho, su tono de voz es alto y desagradable, no se da cuenta de que ya es casi una muchacha y se queda metí en peleas infantiles con Motomiya. Una chica como tú, los chicos sólo quieren como amiga, se quedará en el amigo para siempre y se considere con suerte. - Dobla la mano cerca de los labios dando una carcajada debochada.

\- Eso fue cruel ... - Una de las chicas comenta, sorprendida.

Miyako estaba de puños cerrados, buscando una respuesta para dar, tal vez debiera patear el trasero de aquella idiota, pero no pudo actuar. ¿Por qué?

\- Viene, Miyako-chan, no se liga a ella, mejor tener un lugar especial como amiga, que no tener ningún lugar y la persona ni saber de su existencia. - Hikari intenta calmar a la amiga, incluso usando un tono sereno, lo que ella dijo hizo que Akane cortar la risa en la hora y crujía los dientes, ofendida, las otras chicas soltaron un "uii!" Colectivo.

Miyako dio la espalda, caminando junto a Hikari y Rina, siguiendo hacia la entrada del corredor, cuando oyeron a Akane gritando igual una loca.

\- PORQUE, YAGAMI ... EL VA A SABER QUE YO EXISTO Y VA VER COMO ES UNA CHICA DE VERDAD, NO UNA MONGA COMO USTED, NI LA ZAPA DE SU AMIGA! - Cuando las chicas se voltearon para encararla, ella hacía pose con el indicador apuntado hacia ellas, los cabellos que vacilaban y los rayos cayendo detrás de sí, con una expresión amenazadora.

Cuando se dio cuenta del vejame que estaba dando, Akane volvió su postura de buena niña.

\- ¿Es sólo yo, o más alguien piensa que esa chica necesita ir a un psicólogo? - Rina habla de una forma, que hasta Miyako, estando furiosa, acaba riendo.

 **Miyako POV**

no puedo creer que mi último año como primaria comenzó tan agitado. Bueno, yo quería agitación, pero agitación positiva y me miran? Fui cogida en un momento embarazoso por mi crush. Estaba haciendo linda, tratando de ser divertido, mi propósito era mi primer beso fue ...

Oh, oh, aiiii! Si tuviera alguna oportunidad de algo así, ahora no hay ninguna, ella debe estar pensando que soy una idiota vislumbrada. ¡Qué vergüenza, qué imbécil fui, soy una retrasada incluso!

Ken-kun está en mi escuela, debería ser el día más feliz de mi vida, pero me estrope todo, ahora no podré mirar más a su cara. Bueno, yo sé que ya había dicho que no iba a poder hacer eso debido al beso en la cara, pero acabo de mirarlo hoy, entonces ahora ... ¡Ahi que tiembla!

Él parecía haber quedado tan triste ... Triste? ¿Quiere decir que significo algo para él? ¿Será que vino a mi escuela porque ... No, Miyako su burra, no sueñe tan alto. Y también tiene lo que Akashiya habló, ella puede ser enferma, pero lo que se ha dicho tiene sentido, no tengo perfil para ser la Waifu de él, los chicos prefieren a las chicas que optan por vestidos lindos y accesorios y no tengo paciencia para eso, prefiero la comodidad. El permanecer en friend zone ... Chica culo!

Maldita sea! Las cosas no comenzaron bien y detesto no saber qué hacer. Reflejé la clase entera y no presté atención en nada que la profesora dijo. De una cosa yo estaba seguro, no estaba preparada para ver el Ken-kun a la hora del almuerzo, ¿cómo voy a sentar la mesa con él? No puedo, no soy tan fuerte.

Que no se puede huir para siempre, pero al menos hoy, necesito pensar sola, quieta en algún rincón y si bien conozco al personal de esa escuela, debido a la presencia del Ken-kun, el comedor va a estar lleno, me voy a valer esconderse en los jardines de la escuela. ¡Eso es todo!

 **Narrador POV**

Finalmente la hora del almuerzo había llegado, Ken no tenía derecho cenado la noche anterior, no podía comer casi nada en el desayuno, aunque su corazón estaba roto, su estómago estaba lleno y la necesidad de llamar la atención.

Él fue el primero en salir de la clase tan pronto como la señal tocó, no se importó con juicios y cuando fue abordado por Takeru, Daisuke y Hikari y una chica desconocida, él mintió que necesitaba ir al baño, pero luego se unir a ellos en el comedor .

No era de su hechizo mentir, pero ellos no lo dejaría solo si pedía, como diría que estaba triste y prefería buscar un canto discreto y comer por allá, incluso con el gusto amargo de la decepción en su boca.

Él fue a buscar por su obento, sólo que ... Más una tragedia para el día, que se volvió aún más sombrío, el destino parecía estar divirtiéndose en debochar de él. Estaba hambriento y salió de casa tan ansioso que olvidó su almuerzo. ¿Tenía como aquel día peor? Ah, tenía, él ni siquiera había llevado dinero para comprar alguna merienda.

En esta ocasión no pudo contener, fueron muchas desventuras en serie para conseguir sostener las lágrimas y ellas corrieron por su cara, su cabeza dolía, su pecho estaba apretado, quería volver en el tiempo y nunca haber tomado la decisión de venir a esa escuela, estaba hambriento, herido, sintiendo un gusano, una basura y no tenía cómo salir y encarar a sus amigos con aquella cara.

Al oír algunas voces y pasos, él dispara a cualquier lugar donde pudiera esconderse, acaba viendo el área de los jardines, que parecía desierta, pero como su corazón estaba helado, la bella en su visión se convirtió en un bosque denso y espeluznante, fría, con niebla ... Exagero? Sí, su personalidad fue, naturalmente exagerada debido a los traumas del pasado mera lluvia era una tormenta, una brisa simple, una tormenta, el chico fue hecho dramático e inestable ...

Cuando se ejecuta el "bosque denso" a través de sus lágrimas, una rama de uno de los árboles, prendió en sus cabellos, tirando con fuerza, las espinas del rosal le hirieron la muñeca y todo en su mente parecía una persecución.

Cuando finalmente encontró un lugar seguro detrás de una mota, se sentó en la hierba y se encogió en una bola, abrazando las rodillas y llorando aún más. ¿Qué más podría suceder?

\- K-Ken-kun - Sólo podía ser broma, era la voz de Inoue.

Él tardó un poco para conseguir procesar. ¿Por qué estaría allí? Tenía que ser fruto de su imaginación, a esa hora ella, ciertamente, estaba allí en el comedor con un montón de amigas, almorzando. Entonces un aroma delicioso invadió sus narinas.

\- ¿Qué pasó Ken-kun? ¿Los chicos te provocaron? Si ellos lo hicieron, puede hablar que yo mando a todos para enfermar. Como se atreven.

Mucho menos Miyako podría imaginar que el chico de quien ella huyó, se esconder, sea de lo que sea, bien en el mismo lugar que ella escogió. Él estaba llorando tanto, ver eso hizo su corazón doler. ¿Quién fue el ser, vil e inútil que hizo su crush llorar?

\- Miy-a-ko-san? -preguntó, aún sin crear coraje para levantar la cabeza, en medio de los sollozos tercos.

Por otro lado la niña extendió su toallita en la cajita colocando su almuerzo sobre ella y gateó hasta el amigo, buscando todo su coraje para extender la mano, temblor de vergüenza y ansiedad, y aflojando los cabellos índigos.

\- Hey, no se liga a esos idiotas, ellos no saben a la persona dulce, increíble que usted es, pero sé y ... No sé si ayuda, pero ahora estoy aquí. - Ella sintió que sus mejillas arder al decir todo eso.

Ken escuchó campanas tintinando con las palabras de la chica, el afligido en los cabellos e incluso avergonzado por las lágrimas que derrama, se llenó de coraje y lentamente levantó la cabeza mirando hacia ella, que abrió una hermosa sonrisa y ... Y todo lo que era blanco y negro fue de color suave, con los más vibrantes y bellos colores, el bosque denso y espeluznante, se convirtió en un jardín lleno de hermosas flores, bien cuidadas, el día recuperó su vivacidad.

Porque todo el dolor que él había sentido hasta aquel momento pareció haber desaparecido dando lugar a una sensación caliente y eufórica dentro de su pecho, las mariposas en su estómago, se mezclaban el hambre que sentía.

Ella estaba linda en medio de todo aquel verde, más hermoso que cualquier flor de aquel jardín, la boina que usaba reposaba en la hierba, cerca del obento, dejando sus hermosos cabellos expuestos, contrastando con la magia del momento.

Para Miyako no fue diferente, toda vergüenza y tristeza que sentía parecía haber desaparecido, aquella euforia, aquel sentimiento explosivo, era como si dentro de sí estuviera sucediendo una gran fiesta con confeti y serpentinas, globos coloridos y abundantes variedades de dulces decorados y coloridos, música bailable, juegos de luces de colores y un globo espejado, girando y girando, haciendo girar su cabeza juntos.

Él era tan hermoso, tan tierno, como un conejito asustado, ella sintió ganas de apretarlo bien fuerte en un abrazo, cuando levantó su rostro delicado, rubio, ruborizado, marcado por las lágrimas. Ella no pensó mucho cuando se atrevió a limpiar las lágrimas con su mano.

\- ¿Dónde está tu almuerzo?

\- Yo ... - "estaba ansioso de verte y olvidé en casa". Jamás revelaría ese pensamiento, se volvió el rostro hacia el lado, con miedo de que ella pudiera leer en su expresión. - Ya comí. - Mentiu, incluso contra sus principios, la vergüenza de admitir lo que hubo era mayor.

Pero la brisa traicionera hizo que el aroma del almuerzo de la niña llegase una vez más en sus narices y su estómago ronca alto, el desmentido de pronto.

\- Ah, yo estoy viendo ... - Soñó juguetona. - Si quieres puedes almorzar conmigo, mi madre llenó mucho mi obento y yo siempre traigo dos hashis para caso de un rompimiento. - Tomó el recipiente, exhibiendo la bella comida, decorada, de cerca el aroma era aún más seductor, casi lo hizo salivar.

\- Yo ... Miyako-san, bien ... - Era demasiado embarcadero, pero no estaba en posición de rechazar.

\- Si tiene miedo de que alguien vea, no tiene que preocuparse, todos están en el comedor a su espera. La escuela entera quiere verte por ahí, quedarán hasta el último momento.

\- No, no, no me encanta si van a ver ... No es eso. - Nunca que él quería que ella pensara que él sentía vergüenza de ser atrapado en su compañía, si no había otro lugar en el mundo entero donde él más quisiera estar.- Gracias. - Sussurró y tímidamente cogió los hashis.

Ambos empezaron a comer, apreciando el sabor de la deliciosa comida de la , las miradas evitando encontrarse, los rostros cortados, las manos temblorosas, aquella ansiedad sapeca, corriendo en sus venas. ¿Cómo acabaron así? Parecían una pareja, pero ya como lo había hecho traer mucho dolor por un día, relajarse y disfrutar de la brisa suave, el paisaje agradable, silencio y que la comida compartida con sabor del primer amor ...

Continuación ...


	4. Chapter 4

_**POV Narrador**_

Ken y Miyako terminado el almuerzo, que era embarazosa para esa posición, pero ambos estaban en trance de vivir el momento. Cuando terminan la comida, el chico sólo puede agradecer de nuevo.

\- He traído postre. - Miyako reveló en tono bajo, alcanzando la bolsa y retirando el recipiente.

\- No por favor. - Dividir la comida ya había sido embarazosa lo suficiente.

\- No haga deshecho. - Extendió el recipiente hacia él, con una sonrisa estampada en la cara.

\- Miyako-san ... - aceptó tímidamente y la vio sonreír victoriosa.

El silencio reina, la brisa agitaba los arbustos y las copas de los árboles, ahora era posible oír la melodía dulce que venía de la sala de música, con certeza la maestra de piano aprovechaba su horario de almuerzo para tocar un poco.

\- Ken-kun ... - Recibe la atención del niño y suspira, colocando algunas mechas lilas detrás de las orejas. - Sobre lo que dije el día de hoy ...

Inmediatamente el chico desvió la mirada para la tenencia dulce, que ha perdido su sabor, mirandoparar en la garganta.

\- A veces cuando estamos en un grupito de amigos, decimos cosas exageradas, tontas, sólo para divertir. No sé por qué hacer eso, es natural, creo ... Quiero decir, nadie toma las cosas en serio todo el tiempo y ser idiota a veces es ... ¡Sé, es divertido!

\- No sé si entiendo lo que quiere decir. - Fue sincero.- nunca tuvo un grupito de amigos, ni se imaginó tratando de divertir a alguien, ni siquiera divertirse, parando para pensar, era imposible entender lo que Miyako quería decir. ¿Como asi? ¿Por qué decir algo tonto por diversión?

\- Lo siento! Eso es muy infantil por mi parte, ahora veo.

\- ¿Es infantil? - Lo que ella quería decir con es infantil, después de todo, ella no era adulta.

\- Las palabras deben ser tomadas en serio y divertirse con ellas puede traer consecuencias malas. - Y esta vez fue la violacea quien sintió sus ojos ardiendo. - Yo no soy esa idiota que idealiza el primer beso de la forma que dije, aquello fue para ser divertido, pero fue ridículo. Yo sólo, no soy así de verdad, lo siento.

\- Me alegra que no sea. Que me disculpo por no poder entender cómo te sientes, sobre decir algo que realmente no siente solo para ser divertido, porque no sé nada sobre ser divertido, todavía estoy aprendiendo cómo es tener amigos, neh? - Fue sincero, él podría intentar entender, pero era una realidad a la que no conocía, entonces llevaría un cierto tiempo. - Todo bien sobre ser infantil, después de todo, es lo que eres todavía, ¿no?

\- Bueno ... - Ella rascó la barbilla y dio una sonrisa confusa. - Es, tiene razón.

\- Sobre idealizar ese tipo de cosas, bien ... Yo también lo hago. - Y él no sabría decir el por qué de decir tal cosa.

\- ¡Oh! ¿En serio? - Los ojos de la niña se abrieron y ella sintió una punzada de celos y curiosidad. - ¿Cómo? ¿Con quien? ¿Quiere decir que hay alguien especial o un patrón de preferencia?

\- ¿Hola? - Ah, bueno ... - Se dio cuenta de que había hablado más de lo que necesitaba y ahora se encontraba en apuros, su única salida fue a obstruir con los dulces, mientras la niña hablaba sobre varias posibilidades esperando una confirmación.

\- ¿Sería con alguna chica que conoció durante la misión en Navidad? - Él apenas negó con la cabeza. - Una vecina de edificio? - Pésima idea fue la de decir aquello, ahora estaba acorralado y no sabía qué hacer. - ¿Acaso no eres de aquellos tipos de chicos que sueñan con las Digimons petitas y de bellas formas femeninas?

\- ¿QUÉ? - Esa pregunta fue tan absurda que Ken sólo consiguió imaginar un Stingmon hembra corriendo detrás de sí queriendo besarlo, aquello era el fin. - No ...

En la desesperación, Ken terminó asfixia y tener un ataque de tos, de ser rescatado por Miyako. Cuando se recuperó, acabó analizando la visión absurda que tuvo y comenzó a reír, contagiando a la chica.

Era la misma sonrisa hermosa que él diera aquel día en la fiesta de Navidad, era tan tierno, sus sonrisas eran tan raras, al menos las divertidas como ése, Miyako terminó parando para admirarlo, dejándole constreñido. El silencio reinó por algunos minutos.

\- Todavía quiero saber cómo es su primer beso ideal. - Afirmó curiosa.

\- Bueno ... - Ken colocó algunos mechones de pelo índigo, detrás de la oreja y llenándose de coraje, devolvió el turno para ella. - Yo cuento si usted cuenta, esta vez de verdad. - La frase salió como un susurro.

\- Usted quiere saber ... Con una persona dulce, gentil, a veces muy caldo, sensible, tímido, con la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto ... - El tono de la chica también era casi inaudible, su estómago se contorsionaba, las mariposas revolucionaban, mientras todo su flujo sanguíneo parecía concentrarse en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué de repente parecía haber quedado tan difícil respirar?

\- Y usted quiere saber ... Con una persona vivaz, contagiosa, carismática, divertida, que se queda medio espeluznante cuando está enojada, aún así sigue linda ... - Porque él tenía la sensación de que el mundo estaba más lento, hasta las hojas de los árboles parecían haber congelado su caída, parando en el aire, cuando sus ojos se encontraron y los ámbares vivaces, se le relujo hacia él detrás de las lentes?

\- Ken-kun ... - Porque de una hora a otra parecían tan cerca, ella no se acuerda de haber dado impulso, de lo que incluso estaban hablando? ¿Qué quería saber? ¿Qué le preguntó? ¿Por qué el azul de esos ojos parecía ser tan hipnotizantes?

\- Miyako-san ...

No había ningún sonido, no el viento o el canto de los pájaros, los latidos de su corazón era como audible entre sí. Era como si de una hora para la otra las flores se mezclasen en un hermoso tornado de pétalos coloridos girando y girando alrededor de ambos, empujando hacia más y más cerca el uno del otro, al sonido de los golpes cardíacos y todo el giro parecía girar en cámara lenta ... respiraciones cumplido con la fresa aroma pastel, párpados pesan y se cierran de forma sincronizada ...

... ... ... Dokidoki Dokidoki

\- Ves! - La voz de Daisuke sonó alta haciendo que ambos saltar de susto, volteando sus rostros cortados, hacia el lado contrario al otro. - ¿Por qué están escondidos aquí? - Antes de alguna respuesta. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Yo sabía que era buena idea traer mi cámara. - Hikari surge de detrás de la otra mota, sacando algunas fotos. - ¿Ai Daisuke-san, usted había tenido que haber llegado ahora? - Si lamenta la castaña.

\- Hasta que salieron unas buenas. - Rina sale de la misma mota, cogiendo la cámara y pasando las fotos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo están escondidos ahí? - Miyako pregunta irritada, tratando de disimular la vergüenza.

Antes de que alguien abriera la boca para justificar algo, Takeru e Iori caen de otra mota, haciendo Miyako crujir los dientes y levantarse de puños cerrados.

\- ¿Hasta ustedes? ¿Hasta ti, Iori-chan? ¿Cómo podían?

Todos se miraron callados, excepto Ken que permanecía sentado en la hierba, con los puños cerrados sobre el cuello, mirando fijamente a los mismos, como si estuviera ajeno a la confusión. Él sólo podía pensar en cómo casi ... ¿Incluso iban a hacer eso? Que iban a besar así ...

Mal confusión se resolvió ese momento y el lugar estaba lleno, las chicas co-Miyako, la misma clase del inicio de la investigación e incluso algunos espectadores llegado a la escena.

\- ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes solos, escondidos aquí? - Naoko pregunta maliciosa, animando a las otras chicas.

\- ¿Cómo puedes esconderlo sólo para ti? ¡Qué egoísta! - Una se rebeló.

\- También queremos estar cerca de él. - Otra exclamó.

\- Quiero que él pruebe mi almuerzo también ... - Otra lloriqueó apuntando el obtilado vacío sobre la toallita.

\- Inoue-san, ustedes dividieron el almuerzo, eso es un paso muy serio! - Una morena cantó.

\- ¡AHORA LLEGA! - El grito irritado de Miyako resonó por la escuela. - Deja de hablar del Ken-kun como si él fuera una mascota, quiero coger, quiero tocar el pelo, quiero hacer cariño, quiero alimentar!

\- Miyako-san, eso no parece una defensa! - Ken murmuró ofendido, con unas gotas formándose en su cabeza.

Y una discusión se inicia entre las chicas, mientras los chicos se acercan a Ken y se encoge, temiendo las preguntas que vendrían.

\- Ustedes comieron todo ... - Dramatiza Daisuke, apuntando hacia el obvio vacío. - ¡Eso es traicion!

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial en esa comida? Daisuke-kun roba el almuerzo de Miyako-san todo el año. - Takeru interroga, curioso.

\- La comida de Inoue-san es realmente deliciosa, pero la cara de palo del Daisuke-kun es sin límite. - Iori opina.

\- ¡Aeee! ¡Mira cómo habla conmigo, tapa! Soy atleta, necesito mucha comida para mantenerme sana.

\- Eso no te da el derecho de salir por ahí cogiendo la comida de las chicas. - Takeru apunta.

\- ¡Ken cogió y nadie habló nada! - Resmunga cerrando la cara.

\- Pero en el caso de él fue diferente, ¿no? - Había una punzada de malicia en el tono de Takeru.

Ken ya se sentía aliviado por la conversación girar alrededor de comida, se vio blanco de las miradas de los amigos y de extraños también.

\- ¿Espera? - Daisuke abre una sonrisa, como si solamente ahora la ficha hubiera caído. - Ahora lo entiendo todo. Quiero decir que ustedes corrieron para acá sólo porque sabían que iba a querer de la comida. El comentario hace que todos los presentes caigan al suelo.

\- Nada de eso ... - Rina toma la cámara de Hikari y la levanta, pasando las fotos. - Al parecer ellos estaban en una proximidad muy comprometedora.

Y cuando todos empiezan a hablar al mismo tiempo, Hikari va tirando a Miyako de la confusión y por suerte la señal golpea, obligando a todos a volver a sus salas.

\- Al final de la clase vamos al parque a tomar helado y me vas a contar todo. - Yagami le dice a la amiga.

\- Al final de la clase no puedo, mi hermano se mudó a un apartamento y yo voy a ayudar con el cambio. - Revela la violacea aún perdida en toda la confusión.

Cuando planeó su último año como primario, seguramente no estaba en la lista un primer día de clase tan agitado, primero un mal entendido, después una fuga, un encuentro inesperado, aquel momento hermoso con su crush, un casi beso! Kami! ¿Un casi beso? Sería su primer beso y sería con él, fue todo tan inesperado, pero si él iba a besarla entonces ... Bingo! ¡Ella era correspondida, era de ella que él estaba faltando aquella hora!

\- Entonces de esa usted escapó, pero quiero saber, hoy la noche me cuenta por el D-Terminal. - La voz de Hikari ya estaba lejos, Miyako corría hacia el segundo piso.

Mientras tanto, los chicos hablaban varias cosas, las chicas preguntaban, pero Ken estaba aéreo y salió ignorando a todo el mundo, dejando a todos confusos. No fue por mal, pero su mente estaba lejos, su rostro aún quema y el corazón golpeaba tan fuerte que llegaba a doler. Las cosas llegaron tan lejos y él necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, pero ¿cómo? Él estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el final y declarar sus sentimientos no importa cuánto le pareciera difícil.

(...)

Ninguno de los dos protagonistas, podría centrarse en las cosas que se dijeron en el aula, estaban ansiosos el momento en que se verían después. Se dividían en pensar sobre lo que sintieron y sobre lo que el otro estaría sintiendo.

Las horas pasaron arrastradas, Miyako rodaba la pluma entre los dedos finos, suspirando de tiempo en tiempo, con una sonrisa involuntaria quemando los laterales de sus labios, mientras que Ken mantenía la barbilla apoyada la palma de la mano, sosteniendo sobre el codo, la mirada perdida en el vacío, de vez en cuando, miraba el reloj sobre el cuadro, su voluntad era de gritar y salir corriendo por la escuela, aquella ansiedad era torturante.

En fin la señal tocó y ambos recogieron sus cosas y corrieron fuera de sus salas encontrándose en el patio y parando uno de frente al otro mirándose sin saber qué decir, tal vez el otro quisiera decir algo.

Ken pensaba que quizás era una buena idea invitar a la niña a pasear en el parque, mientras Miyako recordaba que necesitaba ir a ayudar al hermano con el cambio, pero un poco de retraso para conversar con su crush no haría mal.

Así que oyeron las risas ellos se acordaron de algo que se habían olvidado totalmente "a los amigos". Al mirar hacia las risas, se encontraron con Hikari con la cámara en las manos, como si fuera a fotografiarlos una vez más, mientras el resto hacía una expresión divertida.

\- ¿Qué está rodando con ustedes dos? ¿Por qué están aquí en el patio mirando con cara de momias con dolor de vientre, sin decir nada? - Daisuke cantarola debochado. - Viene cara, vamos a hacer la inscripción en el equipo. Después de que usted coquetea con la magrela ahí. - Segura el amigo por la muñeca y salió arrastrando, él sólo consigue mirar la violácea con cara de "yo siento mucho".

\- ¡Parece que, la cabeza hueca del Daisuke-kun, estropeó el esquema! - Rina apunta maliciosa y Miyako cora inmediatamente.

\- No tiene esquema, yo voy, hasta mañana. - Se despide furioso.

\- Hey, no te vas con la gente? - Grita Takeru para la amiga que ya estaba a cierta distancia.

\- Se molesta por lo que sucedió en el almuerzo ... - Iori susurra preocupado por genio fuerte de la amiga, todo el mundo la interrumpió en un momento muy íntimo, incluso él.

\- Hoy no, voy a la estación a tomar un metro para ir al apartamento nuevo de mi hermano. - Gritó agitando de lejos, los amigos aclamaron de vuelta.

Iori y Takeru se despidieron de las chicas y siguieron su camino, Hikari invitó a Rina para un paseo en el parque, ella estaba loca para llegar a casa y pasar las fotos que había sacado al PC.

Miyako corrió a la estación, quería tanto haber hablado bien con Ken, pero Daisuke y esa obsesión por el equipo de fútbol se quedó entre ella y su crush. ¡Ah, eso no era nada bueno, pero al menos al día siguiente él estaría allí y ella no dejaría el pelirrojo quedarse entre ellos, no incluso, ni que para eso tuviera que romper la nariz de él!

Mientras tanto, Ken daba gracias a Kami, pues la responsable de las inscripciones ya se había ido y además de no querer volver a jugar al fútbol, él estaba con la cabeza en otra cosa, mejor en otra persona, pero cuando llegó a la portería todos ya tenían se ha ido.

\- ¡Ni esperaron, amigos de la onza! - Reclamó Daisuke cruzando los brazos.

\- Err ... Motomiya, yo ya voy, estoy con mucho sueño, si me quedan más voy a terminar durmiendo de pie. - No era mentira, él apenas había conseguido cerrar los ojos durante la noche y ahora el sueño le estaba abatiendo con fuerza.

\- Ah, cara, yo incluso me gustaría ir contigo hasta la estación, pero tengo que ir a hacer compras con mi hermana, si no va a comprar sólo cosas que le gusta, ni me acordará de mí. - El pelirrojo revela la frustración

\- No se preocupe, amigo, todo está tranquilo. ¡Nos vemos mañana entonces, hasta! - Acarició al amigo, dejándolo hacia atrás.

No decía aquello por gentileza, adoraba a la compañía del amigo, se puede decir que de todos los Digiescolhidos, Motomiya fue el que mejor lo recibió después de su redención. Cuando Ken se vio libre del efecto de las semillas de las tinieblas e intentó reparar sus errores, abandonando el manto de Kaiser, el chico fue el primero en extenderle la mano, jamás se olvidaría de eso, pero en el momento deseaba quedarse solo. Así, se despidieron y cada uno trazó su rumbo.

Mientras tanto, Miyako terminó retrasándose por haber ido a ayudar a una amiga de su madre, mirando a uno de sus niños, mientras la mujer llevaba al bebé al pañal de la estación, para cambiarlo, Ken caminaba aéreo pensando en todos los acontecimientos del día, ellos apenas podrían suponer que pronto se encontrarían de nuevo.

Como no necesitaba comprar pases para el metro, pues tenía una tarjeta con una buena cantidad que duraría un mes, él se encaminó hasta la plataforma y se quedó mirando el horizonte recostado contra una pilastra, su mente perdida en varios cuestionamientos. Este fue a un paso de su primer beso, si cierra sus ojos todavía podía sentir el calor de la respiración de la niña contra sus labios y el aroma de torta de fresa.

\- Ken-kun? - La voz de la chica lo quita de sus silencios.

\- Miyako-san? ¿No fue a casa? - Cogió la posibilidad de estar teniendo un devaneo.

\- En realidad no, voy al apartamento nuevo de mi hermano. Prometi ayudar a organizar el cambio.

\- Ah, y ¿dónde queda?

\- Bueno ... En realidad él no me explicó bien, está con la rutina tan agitada que apenas paraba en casa, pero dejó ese billete, sólo que ... - Ella hizo una expresión divertida. - Su letra es horrible y no puedo entender nada.

\- ¿Puedo echar un vistazo? - Ella asintió animada y sacó el pedazo de papel de su bolsillo al entregar. - ¡Oh, realmente es horrible! - Él cubre la boca después de verbalizar el pensamiento. - Lo siento!

\- Todo bien. - Miyako juzgaba tan tierno cuando se quedaba tímido por tan poco. - Es horrible. - Dejó una risita contagiando al chico.

\- ¡Espera! - Él fijó los ojos en el papel e hizo una expresión incrédula. - ¡No puede ser!

\- ¿Qué fue, Ken-kun?

\- No creo, eso es ... Eso es ...

\- Ohlo agonía! ¡Para de suspenso el habla pronto de una vez! - Habló exaltada haciendo que algunas personas miraran hacia ellos, cortando al percibir lo que hizo. - Me preocupa.

Era tan linda cuando estaba asustado por nada y fue uno de drama después de darse cuenta y era tímido, podría repetirá esa escena sólo para divertirse con las expresiones muchacha encantadora, pero por el momento lo que importaba era que ...

\- ¡Su hermano va a ser mi vecino de edificio!


End file.
